


Masakit ang Lahat ng Bakit

by thefanpiggy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanpiggy/pseuds/thefanpiggy
Summary: Mahilig magtanong si Doyoung kung bakit.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Masakit ang Lahat ng Bakit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Pota hayok na hayok ako sa dojae huhu enjoy!!!

_January 14, 2015_

Isang malamig na araw iyon. Natatandaan pa ni Doyoung ang lahat. Kaarawan ng kanyang senior sa school at kanilang kapitbahay ang araw na iyon. Si Jongin Kim.

"Doyoung! Wag ka dyan sa sulok! Kumain ka na ba?" Tanong ng nanay ni Jongin. Umiling ang binata at nginitian ang nakakatandang babae. Agad hinila ng matanda ang binata sa kusina upang bigyan siya ng pagkain.

"Ito iho, may spaghetti at chicken dyan. Alam mo naman yang kuya Jongin mo, puro manok yung kinakain." Inabutan siya ng plato na puno ng pagkain. "Thank you po, tita." Nahihiyang sagot ni Doyoung.

"Sige, iwan muna kita ha? Kakausapin ko muna mga kamag anak namin." Tugon ng matanda at tuluyang umalis.

Dahan-dahang kinain ni Doyoung ang pagkain na ibinigay sa kanya. Medyo natutulala pa siya noon. Siya'y nagmumuni-muni nang biglang may umupo sa tabi niya.

"Hi." Batii sa kanya. Agad napaangat ang ulo ni Doyoung at nakita ang isang gwapong lalaki. Maputi siya, matangkad at may dimples. "Bakit?" Mahinang tanong ni Doyoung sa binata.

"Wala lang. Gusto lang kita samahan kasi mag-isa ka lang." Umupo ang binata sa kanyang tabi. "Ako nga pala si Jaehyun. Jaehyun Jung." Inabot ng binata ang kanyang kamay kay Doyoung. "Ikaw?"

Naramdaman ni Doyoung ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha. Agad siyang nakipag-handshake sa lalaki at tumingin sa kanyang pagkain. "Ako si Doyoung. Doyoung Kim."

Nginitian siya ni Jaehyun at kitang kita ni Doyoung ang mga cute na dimples ng binata. "Doyoung? Hehe ang cute ng pangalan mo. Kasing cute mo." 

Pulang pula si Doyoung hanggang pag-uwi niya.

\---

_May 22, 2016_

May nag birthday na naman sa kanila. Si kuya Junmyeon naman ngayon. Ang kanilang choir leader. Mag-isa ulit si Doyoung sa sulok. Pero hindi na ito sa bahay. Ang party ay ginanap sa isang sikat na hotel. Mayaman kasi sila kuya Junmyeon. 

"Doyoung, kumain ka ng marami ha? Buffet naman so unlimited yung food." Sabi ni kuya Junmyeon sa kanya. Agad yumakap si Doyoung sa nakakatandang lalaki. 

"Happy birthday kuya!" Bati niya. Ginulo ni Junmyeon ang kanyang buhok at tumawa. "Thank you Dons." 

"Tapos na kayo? Pwede ko na bang kunin ulit yung jowa ko?" Lumingon sila pareho at nakita si Sehun, ang jowa ni Junmyeon. "Babe, selos agad?" Pang-aasar ni Junmyeon. Tumawa lang silang tatlo. "Pahiram muna ng jowa ko ha, Doyoung?" 

"Sige. Kakain lang muna ako." Nakipag-apir si Doyoung kay Sehun at umalis na ang magkasintahan.

Nakaupo si Doyoung sa table nang biglang may nagtakip sa mata niya. "Hulaan mo kung sino ako." Bulong nito. "Jaehyun?" Tanong niya. Tinanggal ni Jaehyun ang kanyang kamay sa mata ni Doyoung.

"Na-miss mo ba ako?" Tanong ni Jaehyun at agad humalik sa pisngi ni Doyoung. "Nagkita lang tayo kanina Jaehyun. Sabay tayong pumunta dito." Sambit ni Doyoung at pinunasan ang noo ng kanyang kasintahan.

Ngumuso si Jaehyun at nagpa-cute. "Pero na-miss kita!" "Bakit kita mamimiss?" Tanong ni Doyoung. "Boyfriend mo ako! Dapat namimiss mo ako palagi! Kahit katabi mo lang ako dapat namimiss mo ako!" 

"Ewan ko sayo! Kumain ka na nga diyan!" 

\---

_August 27, 2017_

"Babe? Ready ka na ba?" Tanong ni Jaehyun habang nagsasapatos. "Hindi pa! Hindi bagay sakin suot ko Jae!" Naiinis na sagot ni Doyoung.

Tinignan ni Jaehyun si Doyoung ng masama. "San banda? Ang cute cute mo nga eh." Masayang sabi ni Jaehyun at pumunta sa kanyang kasintahan na nasa harap ng salamin.

Niyakap ni Jaehyun si Doyoung mula sa likod at nilagay ang kanyang mukha sa leeg ng binata. "Ikaw ang pinaka-cute at pinaka-magandang nilalang na nakita ko!" 

"Nambola ka pa ah. Wala akong pambayad sayo." Asar ni Doyoung sa kanya. "Pero babe, bakit kasi ako pa pinili mo? Tignan mo, ikaw parang Adonis tapos ako mukhang patatas." Malungkot na tanong ni Doyoung.

"Baby, anong patatas? Ang sarap mo namang patatas pag ganyan." Kumindat si Jaehyun kay Doyoung na siyang hinampas siya sa kanyang dibdib. "Baby, hindi ka patatas okay? Ang cute mo. At ikaw yung pinili ko kasi ikaw ang bagay sakin. Baby, you're the apple to my pie. You're the french to my fries. You're the fried to my chicken. You're the number three to my electric fan." Tawa ni Jaehyun. 

Hinalikan ni Jaehyun ang noo ni Doyoung at niyakap siya nang mahigpit. "Mahal kita. At ikaw lang." 

" I love you too." 

\---

_October 10, 2018_

"Hindi kita maintindihan! Ano bang mali sa ginawa ko ha?!" Sigaw ni Jaehyun nang makabalik sila sa kanilang condo unit.

"Hindi ka nagsasabi sakin, Jae! Yun yung mali!" Sumbat ni Doyoung pabalik. "Bakit kasi hindi ka nagsasabi na makikipag-inuman ka kasama sila Johnny?! Ganon ba kahirap magsabi sakin?!"

"Nanay ba kita, ha?! Tatay kita?! Hindi ko kailangang magpaalam sayo!" Galit na sagot ni Jaehyun. 

"Hindi mo nga kailangan magpaalam sakin. Ang sakin lang, sana sinabahihan mo ako! Pano pala kung may biglang may masamang mangyari sa inyo dun sa bar? Edi hindi ko alam! Jae ano ba. Be responsible naman!" Malapit nang umiyak si Doyoung pero hindi niya alam kung bakit. Dahil ba sa galit o sa lungkot?

"Ang sabihin mo lang, nagseselos ka!" 

"Bakit naman ako magseselos?!"

"Kasi pwede kitang ipagpalit kung kani-kanino doon! Nagseselos ka kasi hindi kita sinama! Nagseselos ka kasi alam mong makakahanap ako ng mas maganda at mas maayos kaysa sayo!"

Tahimik ang paligid. 

"Bakit… Bakit kasi ako pa yung pinili mo? Bakit kasi ako yung ginawa mong boyfriend mo? Bakit kasi ginawa mo lahat ng yan kahit alam mong madali akong masaktan?" tuloy tuloy ang pagtatanong ni Doyoung.

"Bakit kasi ikaw pa yung minahal ko?"

At tuluyan na ngang tumulo ang mga luha ni Doyoung. Masakit. Sobrang sakit. 

"So, kasalanan ko?! Yan ba yung pinapamukha mo sakin ha?! Doyoung?!" malakas na sigaw ni Jaehyun.

"Alam mo, sawang sawa na ako!" Pumunta si Jaehyun sa kanilang kwarto at nagsimulang mag impake. 

"Jae… please. Wag mo ko iwan Jae." pagmamakaawa ni Doyoung habang pilit pinipigilan si Jaehyun. 

Tinulak siya ni Jaehyun at lumabas sa kwarto nila. Umiiyak naman si Doyoung habang hinahabol siya. 

"Jae! Please! Sorry na!" Naramdaman ni Jaehyun ang yakap ni Doyoung. Nang siya at tumalikod nakita niyang nakaluhod na ang lalaki habang humahagulgol.

"Tapos na tayo, Doyoung."

\---

_December 23, 2018_

"Dons?" tawag ni Taeyong pagpasok niya ng condo unit. Huminga siya ng malalim at ibinibaba ang kanyang gamit sa sofa. 

Agad siyang pumasok sa kwarto at doon niya nakita si Doyoung. Lasing at umiiyak.

"Doyoung. Lasing ka na naman? Magpapasko na tapos ganyan ka pa rin." Sermon ni Taeyong sa lasing na lalaki.

Tumawa si Doyoung at humikbi. "Taeyong, bakit kasi ako ganito? Bakit kasi ganito yung ugali ko?" tanong niya habang pinupunasan siya ni Taeyong.

"Bakit iniwan niya ako ng ganon lang? Bakit kasi sobrang dali kong iwanan?!" humagulgol na naman si Doyoung. Walang magawa si Taeyong kung hindi yakapin ang kanyang kaibigan.

"Huy. Ano ba? Hindi ka kaiwan iwan ok? Sadyang gago lang talaga si Jaehyun." pinatahan ni Taeyong si Doyoung.

"Wag mo na siyang iyakan, Dons. Hindi niya deserve ang luha mo at mas lalong hindi ka niya deserve." dinala ni Taeyong ang lalaki sa kusina at pinaupo ito. 

Linabas ni Taeyong ang mga paboritong pagkain ni Doyoung ns niluto niya mismo. "Oh, pinagluto kita ng favorite mo. Sinigang na hipon." inabutan ni Taeyong si Doyoung nito.

Tinikman ito ni Doyoung at napakunot ang kanyang noo. "Oh diba, ang asim? Ganyan amoy ni Jaehyun pag nagpawis."

Tumawa ng malakas si Doyoung at napangiti naman si Taeyong. Ang tagal niya nang hindi nakikita ang ngiti ng kaibigan niya.

"Ano ba. Amoy baby powder yun. Baby pa kasi siya." Mahinang tugon ni Doyoung. Tumingin siya kay Taeyong at hinawakan ang kamay niya.

"Thank you Yongie." 

Pinisil ni Taeyong ang pisngi ni Doyoung. "Syempre, para sa besty ko. Ano? Move on ka na ah. May dala akong vanilla ice cream for you."

\---

_February 1, 2019_

"Happy birthday~ Happy birthday~ Happy birthday to you!!!~" ito ang bumungad kay Doyoung nang siya ay pumasok sa kanilang opisina. 

Tumawa lang si Doyoung at tinignan ang mga decoration at handa para sa kanya. "Dons! Blow the candles na!" sigaw ni Ten sa kanya.

Pumikit siya at nagwish, _'Sana maging masaya na ako, at sana ikaw rin'_ hinipan niya agad ang kandila sa kanyang cake. 

Yumakap naman sa kanya si Ten at hinalikan siya sa kanyang pisngi. "Love you bakla, ito gift ko sayo oh." inabutan siya ni Ten ng isang kahon na nakabalot sa brown paper. Tumingin siya nang maigi at nakita niyang puno ng drawing ni Ten ang balot.

Dahan dahan niyang binuksan ang kanyang regalo. Siya'y namangha at tila napuha sa nakita niya. Isang ticket papuntang Spain. Tinignan niyang muli ang loob ng kahon at nakita niya ang iba't ibang papeles doon.

"Alam namin na gustong gusto mo pumunta sa Spain, bago pa man maging kayo ni 'you know who', kaya ayan na." sabi ni Taeyong sa kanya.

"Sagot na namin yung bookings at tour mo baby Dons." Sabi ni ate Joohyun, ang kanilang superior. "Deserve mo naman kuya Dons eh!" niyakap siya ni Yeri at Joy.

"Le-legit ba? Hindi talaga to joke?" Naiiyak na sambit ni Doyoung. "Gusto mo pala na joke? Sige, joke lang yan kuya Dons. Hindi yan totoo." Asar sa kanya ni Donghyuck na tinapik naman ng jowa niyang si Mark.

"Babe." 

"Eh kasi naman eh!"

"Tama na, mga bata. Wag mo tanggihan yan, Doyoung. Deserve mo yan." sabi ng kanilang boss na si Yunho.

"Thank you! Thank you talaga!" Tumalon talon sa tuwa si Doyoung at isa isang niyakap ang kanyang mga officemates. 

"Kuya Dons!" tawag ni Donghyuck sa kanya. Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay. "Ayaw ko ng keychain ah. Gusto ko yung mamahaling churros;" pilyong sabi ni Donghyuck. Binatukan ulit siya ni Mark. "Ano ba? Hindi naman aabot dito yun!"

"Kahit na! Yun yung gusto ko. Gusto ko galing sa bulsa ni kuya Dons! Aray!--" 

\---

_February 14, 2019_

Mabagal na naglalakad si Doyoung sa sidewalk ng Spain. Nasa Madridl siya ngayon. Mag-isa, pero at least masaya. 

Pumasok siya sa _Cafe de India's_ para bumili ng kape at donuts. Umupo siya sa may bintana at pinagmasdan ang tanawin sa labas. 

Sa totoo lang, ito ang dream destination nila ni Jaehyun. Nagkataon pang kaarawan din ni Jaehyun ngayon. Natauhan lang siya muli nang tinawag na ang kanyang pangalan.

Kinuha niya ang kanyang order at nagpasalamat sa barista. Lumabas siyang muli at nilanghao ang sariwang hangin habang umiinom ng kape at kumakain ng donut.

Naglakad lakad siya sa may Calle Salado. Matagal niyang pinangarap pumunta dito. Kasaka nga lang si Jaehyun. 

_'Bakit kasi iniwan niya ako? Edi sana kasama ko siya ngayon'_

Nilabas niya ang kanyang phone upang kumuha ng picture. Nagtingin tingin siya upang may mapakiusapan na kumuha ng picture niya para mai-send niya ito sa kanyang pamilya at kaibigan.

May nakita siyang lalaki na hindi ganoon kalayo sa kanya at nilapitan niya ito.

"Excuse me? Can I ask you a favor?--" naputol ang kanyang sasabihin nang mapansin niya ang lalaking nasa harapan niya. 

"Doyoung?" Mahinang sinambit ni Jaehyun, _si Jaehyun,_ ang kanyang pangalan. Tila nagulat at nagtataka ang lalaki.

"Ja-Jaehyun. Hello." nahihiyang sabi niya. "Happy birthday pala." bati niya. Tulala pa pa rin ang binata at ngumiti sa kanya. Maliit ito pero nakikita pa rin ni Doyoung ang kanyang cute na dimples.

"Naalala mo pa pala. Thank you." tumahimik sila pareho. Tinignan niya lang si Jaehyun. Nag-iba na yung itsura niya. Brown na yung buhok niya, hindi katulad dati na pink. 

"Doyoung… I'm sorry." biglang sabi ni Jaehyun. Tinignan naman siya ni Doyoung at napansin niyang tumutulo ang luha ng binata. 

"Bakit ka umiiyak?"

"Miss na miss na kita. Fuck. I just want to hug you right now." humihikbi pa ang binata. "Sorry iniwan kita. And I regret it. Pinagsisisihan ko lahat ng ginawa ko sayo. The moment I left you, I felt empty. Broken. Para akong zombie. Doyoung I'm so sorry." Umiyak na nang tuluyan si Jaehyun.

Tinakpan ni Jaehyun ang mukha niya dahil hiyang hiya siya sa sarili niya. Tumalikod siya at akmang aalis na nang biglang may yumakap sa kanya. 

"Tanga ka talaga. Kahit kailan talaga, napakatanga mo." 

Humarap siya kay Doyoung at hinaplos ang mukha nito. "Hindi naman ako huminto sa pagmamahal sayo. Bakit mo kasi ako iniwan? Alam mo ba na yun lang yung nasa isip ko? Puro bakit. Bakit ako ganito? Bakit ikaw yung minahal ko? Lahat, Jaehyun, puro bakit." umiiyak na sila pareho.

"Pero ang palaging kong tinatanong sa sarili ko, bakit hanggang ngayon ikaw pa rin? Bakit hanggang ngayon ikaw pa rin ang sinisigaw ng puso ko? Bakit mahal pa rin kita? Bakit--" 

Hindi na nakapaghintay si Jaehyun at hinalikan niya si Doyoung. Hindi nila akalain na matutupad nila ang isa sa kanioang bucket list. Ang ipakita ang pagmamahalan nila sa Spain.

Humiwalay si Doyoung at tinignan si Jaehyun. Nagnakaw muli ng halik si Jaehyun sa kanya. 

"Doyoung… Pangako. Hindi na kita iiwan. Hindi na kita sasaktan. Pwede bang tanggapin mo ulit ako? Bilang mahal mo, bilang kasintahan mo, bilang boyfriend mo?" Tanong ni Jaehyun. 

"Hanggang dun lang? Hanggang boyfriend lang?" mapang asar na ngiti ang nasa labi ni Doyoung at tumawa lang si Jaehyun. "Bakit? Gusto mo ba asawa na agad?" biro ni Jaehyun. 

"Hmmm. Sige. Tinatanggap kita bilang boyfriend ko ulit." Sabi ni Doyoung at pinisil ang pisngi ni Jaehyun. "Baby ko." tawag niya at nanggigil.

"Okay. Boyfriend muna. Asawa mo naman na ako next year."

At naglakad sila, magkahawak ang kamay, at mahal na mahal ang isa't isa.

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pagbabasa!!!! Leave a comment and kudos if u want!! Hindi kita pinipilit pero pipilitin nga kita.
> 
> Let's be mooties on twt!! @thefanpiggy


End file.
